


Next to You

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [120]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kc+Morning after in NOLA.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Next to You

The sheets were sinfully soft, and a delicious weight pinned her down into them. Warm and rested, Caroline really didn’t care to move an inch - until she felt lips coast over her shoulder. 

_Klaus_.

“If I’d known your bed was this nice, maybe I’d have taken you up on your invitation sooner,” she croaked, her morning voice low as she squinted into the sunshine streaming through his window.

His arm tightened around her waist, and she realized he’d held her all night. “You’re here now,” Klaus murmured. He nosed his way into the crook of her shoulder, laving the sensitive skin with attention. “New Orleans welcomes you, sweetheart.”

Squirming back into him, Caroline couldn’t help but smile. “Oh? Then I guess that’s New Orleans I feel behind me. Very welcoming, indeed.”

“We aim to please.” His hand drifted under the covers and down her bare skin. “I don’t suppose I could tempt you into staying in this nice bed all day?”

She gasped as he pressed low on her stomach, his intention clear. “It is a _very_ nice bed,” she sighed, already turning her head to kiss him. She’d happily take any excuse to live in this bubble a little longer.


End file.
